


Train to nowhere

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU prompt, F/M, Sad, Sweet, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl





	Train to nowhere

Mikan sighed tiredly as she got off the train, she had worked yet another double-shift at the hospital and was only just getting back from work. It was the early hours of the morning, sky still dark and few people around as she left the train station 

She watched as people passed her taking note of all the small things others seemed to miss, the coffee stain on the business mans shirt, her smudged under eye make up that she couldn't hide with a touch up but most of all she took note of peoples marks. Some were easy to spot, others could be covered up with ease 

Each mark was different and on different parts of the body, except of course your soul mates. All soul mates had matching marks on identical parts of the body 

Her hand raised to the crescent moon on her neck as she caught a glimpse of a brightly coloured mark on the back of a mans hand. He had found his soul mate and from the colour, a rosy pink, she was currently happy probably because the man was on his way back to her

She let out a light sigh dropping her hand to the railing as she walked up the stairs to the bridge. Mikan had long since given up on ever finding the one who was suppose to be her other half. Her mark had never glown before and it made her believe that her so called soul mate didn't exist, that she was one of the few unlucky unmarked people, people who were born without a match to their mark, without the other half of their heart

Often these people ended up being criminals and that's why mikan had yet to go get seen, to determine if her soul mate existed. If they did they would be on the mark database, if not she would be branded as an unmarked 

That's what scared her the most, the thought that she could be condemned to be alone forever. Sure, she could date another unmarked or someone who hadn't yet found their soul mate but it wouldn't be the same and in the end they would leave and she would end up alone 

A loud call suddenly suddenly sprang her from her thoughts and she blinked tearily looking around in the darkness. She was only three streets away from her current residence, a small house at the end of a rather quiet street. There was only one weakly flickering light, though the bright moon was enough to see by

"Hey sweetheart don't look so glum" the voice from before now whispered in her ear and she jumped, startled. Turning she faced the three clearly unmarked boys. "Haven't seen such a pretty mark before" the same sleazy guy slurs as she takes a small step back "have you" he asks both his friends. When they shake their heads no he reaches out towards her neck and she freezes trembling

"Get away from her" a voice she doesn't recognise chases the guys off but that's not what shocks her, her neck is as warm as her heart and she knows it's glowing 

The rather plain looking guy comes into view a crescent on his neck helping to illuminate his shocked face, along with the moons soft touch. "Are you okay" he asks softly as he brushes the hair from her face and she smiles nodding 

"Um my names hinata" he admits awkwardly as they walk down the street "so your my new neighbour" she blushes smiling happily as her hand touches her neck. "Yeah I guess I am" he admits bashfully as they stop at the end of the street 

"Oh, what's your name" he asks when she turns to go inside "mikan" she replies sweetly, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek before she dashes inside


End file.
